The Prince of Atlantis
by UzumakiDaimyo
Summary: Jack Sparrow never thought his butt would be saved by a merman, much less the prince of Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

Personally, Jack Sparrow thought that it was a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the sky is blue, the sea is glittering like a million jewels, and, oh look, a strange immortal squid man and his pet are trying to kill him. Jack ducked under a swing of a tentacle. If he were not so busy he might have attempted to help Will and Elizabeth, who were desperately evading the grasping tentacles of the Kraken. Suddenly, Jack rolled out of the way just in time to see Davy Jones stab his sword into the wooden deck right where he had been standing moments earlier. In his moment of distraction, a slimy tentacle wrapped around his ankle. Before he knew it the world tilted upside down and he was suspended in the air. Below him, Will, Elizabeth, and the rest of the crew were dodging like madmen, or in Elizabeth's case, a madwoman. Finally they noticed the captain hanging above them.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaims, however, her lack of attentiveness costed her, and a tentacle wrapped itself around her waist, and yanked her away from Will's desperately grabbing hands. Now, both Jack and Elizabeth hung in the air. Jack ground his teeth. This isn't like the Kraken to hesitate in dragging them into the sea. Any minute now, they'll be eaten. As if his thoughts were heard, the Kraken pulled them to the side of the boat, and he could see the gaping maw of the squid. Jack could hear Elizabeth's screaming, but right when he was about to close his eyes, it seemed like the sea exploded, and the Kraken surfaced. " Holy sh-" A jet of water sprayed into his face. The sting of salt momentarily blurring his vision. He blinked furiously. When his eyes refocused, he saw the Kraken looming over their ship in all of its glory. Jack knew the Kraken was big, but he never knew that it was almost six times the length of the Black Pearl. However, the waving tentacles froze, and the Kraken roared again. This time, the roar of the beast is different, Jack thought, the Kraken is roaring in fear. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw squid-face pale even more than he thought was possible. Over the din of the fighting, the trembling voice of Davy Jones carried over.

"I smell Greek. I smell God."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

Greek? God? Jack thought. What does he mean? Suddenly, the boat rocked violently as the waves grew choppy. Jack stumbled and struggled to regain his balance. Grabbing onto the mast, Jack looked up just in time to see seven silver and green blurs shoot out of the sea and land on the deck. In the blink of an eye, seven silver armor-clad figures stood in an arrow formation. The silver figure in the lead turned and leapt into the air. In an instant, a bronze sword was in his hand. As the figure neared the Kraken, he jumped and poised his sword so that it cut the Kraken straight down the middle. The Kraken stiffened and let out a horrible wail before releasing Jack and Elizabeth, who landed hard onto the deck of the Black Pearl. Everybody on board struggled to hold onto something as the Kraken thrashed around in agony, before slowly disintegrating into golden dust, which then dispersed in the wind.

The mysterious figure sheathed his sword and turned towards the crew. They watched with bated breath as the figure slowly took off his silver helmet. Elizabeth gasped as she saw the face of the man. The helmet was pulled off to reveal a strikingly handsome face of a teenager who seemed to be around sixteen years old. His messy black hair and tanned skin took her breath away. If only her heart did not belong to another. However, his piercing green eyes gave her pause, as they were like no other teenager that she had ever seen. They were ever changing like the sea, and seemed far older than a child...but clearly he was no more than a teenager. The man flashed them a pearly white smile, and spoke with an easy going tone. " 'Sup dudes." The crewmembers paused and did a double take. What? "My apologies," he said with a sarcastic drawl. "Allow me to introduce myself." "I am Perseus. Prince of Atlantis."


	3. Chapter 3

Immediately, everyone bowed down to the prince. Jack and Perseus were the only ones left standing. "You have a stick up your ass or something dude?" Perseus said, gesturing towards the dirty deck of the Black Pearl. Reluctantly, Jack kneeled down, a strong dislike for the teenager beginning to grow, despite the fact that he had just saved his life. Perseus lazily marched over to one of the barrels and kicked it over, revealing the trembling form of Davy Jones, who had hid there as soon as Perseus and the other mermen boarded the ship.

"You're under arrest for taking away a godesses' powers, abandoning your godly duties, and defying the authority of Atlantis. Relax Squidface, it's not like you'll be executed or something, oh, wait," Perseus snickered, "you are."

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. Elizabeth keeled over, clutching her stomach. Her pretty face was contorted in pain. In a flash, Perseus was next to her. He grabbed the front of Elizabeth's torn dress and ripped it apart to reveal angry red suction marks on her stomach. "Just what do you think you're doing!" Will roared, but when he saw what Perseus was looking at, his face paled.

"The Kraken has infected this woman," Perseus said, still examining the marks. "I will have to take her to Atlantis so she can be cured." He looked up at the people surrounding him and asked very seriously, "Was anyone else grabbed by the Kraken?"

Everyone immediately turned towards Jack. "What?!" He exclaimed not wanting to admit that he had been so easily grabbed by the beast.

"If a Kraken infection isn't treated in 24 hours, it will kill you," Perseus said matter of factly, pointedly looking at Jack. "If anyone else was grabbed by the Kraken, I would ask those people to step forward."

Reluctantly, Jack stepped forward. He decided he valued his life more than his pride. "Anyone else?" Perseus asked. When no one else stepped forward, he turned towards one of his guards and said, "Malcom, tell my old man that I will be bringing some humans for healing." Malcom nodded and dived into the sea, legs transforming into a tail in a flash of gold. Perseus looked back to the grave looking crowd on the deck. " Chill dudes, the Atlantian doctors are awesome." He beckoned Jack and Elizabeth to come to the edge of the ship. "Jump off the boat."

"Wait just a minute. Elizabeth is my wife. I should accompany her to Atlantis," Will said.

"Fine, but we are not taking anyone else. Come-" Perseus stopped mid-sentence, his gaze fixed on someone pushing through the crowd. It was none other then Annabeth Chase, the only other female member on board the Black Pearl besides Elizabeth.

"I want to come too," she said stubbornly. Jack looked to Perseus to see what his reply would be, but was surprised to see that Perseus was absolutely silent. In fact, his mouth was hanging open slightly.

"Uhh, and, um, what is your reason?" Perseus stammered, his face turning a light shade of pink.

"I want to see the architecture. I heard Atlantis has really beautiful buildings and parks, and I would love to see them." The mermen were appalled at her audacity.

"Such insolence," one merman cried, "why would we let some mere mortal into Atlantis for no reason? You have no reason to be demanding entrance to Atlantis! In fact-"

"Uh sure. Y-yeah, you can come," Perseus cut in, his face turning a darker shade of pink. Jaws hit the floor. "Didn't you just say that we weren't taking any-" Jack began protesting but was cut off by a wave of Perseus' hand.

"I am the prince, and you will do as I say!" Perseus announced, puffing out his chest. He spun on his heel and strode towards the side of the boat. Jack snickered when he saw that the tips of the Prince of Atlantis' ears were bright red.

"Look's like somebody's lovestruck," Elizabeth muttered.


End file.
